


Shameless (au)

by Oneddirtygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Cock Slut, Come play, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Fucking, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneddirtygirl/pseuds/Oneddirtygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saraya is cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend Zayn and Zayn is one kinky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless (au)

Having my boyfriend far too fucking many miles away from me was driving insane.

So when three of my girlfriends asked me for a girls night, I agree. We got horny drunk sitting in my friend Tara's house, and were sitting around talking about nothing and everything at the same time. 

When my friend Maria finished talking about how well her boyfriend had gone down on her the night befor I yelled out

"Fuck it, let’s go out!” Everyone agreed that it was a fantastic idea. We got ready lightening quick, we were out the door.

Crossing a couple of roads, and 10 minutes of walking, we were at the front the most popular club students. Flirting with the bouncers in our drunken stupor we got in free. As soon as we got in, we got rid of our jackets, revealing our skin tight dresses short dresses that we’d decided to wear. We got a round of Vodka Sour in, and drank and danced, drank and danced…it comiued like that for a while.

At this point, I saw my boyfriend’s best friend, Zayn talking to his girlfriend Madison, who I knew quite well. Walking over to them I knew this was going to be fun. 

“Hey, Saraya, how are you?” Zayn shouted over the heavy beat of the music, which I could feel vibrating through me as I stood next to him. 

He put his arm around me, pulling me into a half hug, and nibbled my ear as he said it. It was good to know I wasn’t the only one this horny. 

“I’m good, you? Having a good night?” I shouted back. By the looks on Madison’s face, she wasn’t. I saw the car keys in her hand, apparently Zayn’s drunkenness was pissing her off so much.

“It’s fucking brilliant, I swear. Really good crowd and the drinks in here are brilliant! Can I buy you one?” Zayn shouted. Madison threw him a dirty look when she saw me. Look I swear if looks could kill I'd be dead.

That girl didn’t like me, especially after hearing a rumour that I had slept with Zayn a few weeks ago. The fact that it was true didn’t matter whatsoever, because in her eyes, her demi-god of a boyfriend could do no wrong. I however, was the nasty little slut who had tried to seduce her one and only, she believed I hadn't succeeded. If only she knew he had been more than willing…

“Zayn, I’m going to go home, get a ride. I’m not feeling well, and the company isn’t exactly to my favorite,” Madison shouted over the music, which I heard.

With yet another killer look at me, she got up and left. 

“Fuck that!” Zayn said, obviously stumped by what had got her annoyed. He looked at me and smiled, “Drink?” 

“Absolutely,” I smiled back and walked with him to the bar. 

We did some shots of tequila, progressing to licking the salt of each other’s fingers. Him shuddering when I innocently looked into his eyes as I imitated giving him head, deciding that since we were in public, we needed to calm it down and go dance. 

The songs were so loud you couldn’t help but inhale them, feeling them all around your body, and I did just that. I turned around, grinding my ass into his dick, which I could feel getting hard. A great thing about Zayn is the size of his dick. He was way bigger than my boyfriend Josh for sure. 

I could feel him grinding on me so I started pushing my ass harder into his dick, sliding up and down, and I could hear him grunting, and I could feel him grinding with more force, as he grabbed my hips holding them in place. I was drunk, and so was he. We moved to the edge of the dancefloor, and found seats, where he sat down, and I sat down on top of him. I started to wiggle, and grinded into him, moving my ass to please him and I. All I could feel was his breath on my neck, and a kiss on my back, on my neck, behind my ear. I could feel my panties getting soaked by how wet I was, and I knew I needed him.

“We need to leave,” I said to him, and he lifted me up like I was a rag doll and walked both of us out of the club with the aim of getting to my house.

Unfortunately, neither of us could wait that long, and he pushed me into the alleyway beside the club. I could still hear the music, and in my drunkenness, I let him push me to my knees. 

“You’re such a dirty slut, I’m going to make you pay, Saraya,” he spat at me, as he began slapping my face with his dick.

I tried to get my mouth over the head of his delicious penis, I could see the precum on the tip of it, waiting for me to lick it up, but he kept it out of my reach, teasing me. 

“Tell me how bad you want it,” he said, grabbing my pony-tail and pulling my hair back. 

“I want your dick in my mouth. Please, give me it,” I said, with my hands around his thighs, trying to pull him into me. 

“You asked for it,” he said, and shoved his whole dick into my mouth, making me gag.

He started moaning, and I knew I was doing well. He began grunting and fucking my face, holding my throat with one hand and my pony-tail with the other, making me nothing but his little fuck toy. 

“You see this face? I own this face,” he said, shoving his dick all the way down my throat and holding it there.

I could hear his moans, and it turned me on so much I started playing with my clit, making me moan and giving him vibrations all over his dick. 

“Did I say you could fucking touch yourself? Fucking look at me, whore!” he said, and I looked up, his dick still in my mouth, and he was angry. Yummy. 

“I’ll fucking show you pleasure, if you think you can do a better job,” he said, pulling his dick out of my mouth, we both moaned and I gasped for air. 

He pulled me up by my hair, my legs weak from being on my knees, and slammed me against the wall. He rolled my dress up over my hips, and as the cool air touched my legs, I shivered. He pulled my panties down, slowly, tantalizingly slowly, kissing from my pussy down to my ankles, and threw them away. He worked his way back up, kissing, nibbling, licking every inch of my legs, and my pussy. Everywhere but my clit.

He licked my juices that had spread to the insides of my thighs, “Hmm, you’re so sweet,” he whispered, and kept licking, kissing my pussy lips, but never pulling them back to reveal where I wanted his tongue.

He hitched my leg over his shoulder, spreading my legs further.

“Please! Do something,” I panted, and I began grinding my pussy into his face.

He licked my pussy lips, and lapped up my juices. Then he began nibbling on my clit, driving me slowly mad. Just when I thought I was going to go crazy, without warning, he rammed two fingers into my pussy, curling them and began finger fucking me so fast, so suddenly, that I came, all over his face and his hand. My moans had gotten quite loud, and he stood up, looking straight into my eyes. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he said, and, grabbing the sides of my throat with both hands as he pulled his face towards mine to kiss me. His mouth tasted like my juices, as he kissed me roughly, forcing his tongue into my mouth, sucking my tongue out of mine, and biting my lip. I was panting, kissing him back and grabbing his hair to bring his face ever closer to mine when he grabbed my pony tail and turned around, so my ass was on display to him, with my face against the wall.

“I love it when you look like that for me, such a slut.” he growled, grabbing my hips roughly, and slid one finger in, then two into my pussy, which was already dripping wet. 

“You know how much of a slut you are? Thinking you can go out dressed like this and thinking that I wouldn’t fuck you. I’m going to show you how you deserve to be treated. Like the little slut you are,” he whispered into my ear, bent over me. 

“Please, Zayn, fuck me. I need your dick inside me, please fuck me now,” I whimpered, desperate for his dick. 

“That’s it, beg. Tell me how much you need me to fuck that pretty pussy of yours,” he whispered, biting my neck, and grabbing my breasts with his other hand. I couldn’t even see straight, I was that horny. 

“Please just fuck me!” I cried, desperate for him to fill me up, and I started to move with his fingers, crying out as they hit that perfect spot.

Pulling his fingers out of my pussy, he turned me around and shoved them in my mouth, “Lick them clean, you little slut. Lick your juices off my fingers,” he said, pushing his fingers down my throat and pulled them out, spit covering them. He cleaned them on my face, “You deserve this, hunny. You deserve everything you’re going to get.”

He held onto my ponytail the whole walk home, making it look like his arm was around my neck to passers-by. I could feel my pussy lips slick with juices, and with no panties to cover them, the cold night air was making me feel supersensitive. Walking felt like hours, all I could picture was his dick inside my pussy. I walked faster.

My house was closest so that's where we went as soon as I opened the door, he threw me against the wall in the hall, so my ass was ready and waiting for him again. 

“This is fucking mine,” he growled, grabbing my ass cheeks roughly and running his hands over them.

He pushed my dress up around my waist, and peeled it down below my breasts, so they were pushed against that cold wall. He ran his fingers up my slit, soaking them with my juices, and played with my clit. He toyed with it, bringing me very close to the edge, and just when I thought I would be able to come, he slammed them into my pussy, taking the attention away from my desperate clit. He curled his fingers inside me several times, hitting that one spot that had me moaning. 

“Please put your dick in me, Zayn. Please,” I gasped, as he held my head against the wall, so I couldn’t even look at him. 

“You’re mine tonight, Saraya. This is all mine,” he said, taking his fingers out of my pussy and forcing them into my mouth again, which I gladly sucked clean.

Just when I was about to ask him to fuck me, I felt him slam into me, without warning, and I screamed out. I kept moaning, his thrusts feeling better every time, and I could feel an orgasm building. 

“Shut the fuck up, I’ll tell you when you can speak!” he said, letting my face and my hair go, so he could grab my hips.

He stopped having sex with me, and started fucking me. I could feel his hips slamming into my ass, his balls slapping my clit as he fucked me, thrusting in and out, filling my pussy up and making me moan. He built up a rhythm fucking me fast, and roughly, letting my breasts slam against the wall, and I had to put my arms against the wall to steady myself. He knew he was pleasuring me too much, fast and rough is how I like it, so he withdrew, until just the head of his delicious dick was inside me. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Be inside me, please! Get inside me. Zayn, please fuck me!” I begged, wanting him to bottom out and make me feel whole. I loved the stretched and full feeling he gave me. 

So he did, slowly, very slowly, inch my inch. I felt him filling me up, “God your dick is good,” I moaned, feeling him fill me, stretching my pussy and filling me up like my boyfriend never could. 

Then he withdrew. 

“You’re driving me fucking crazy, just fuck me!” I yelled, desperate for something I needed those hard and deep thrust not this teasing.

“Shut the fuck up. You’ll take what I give you,” he said, slowly entering me again. “And you’re going to fucking love it.”

He withdrew and rammed into me, unexpectedly, sending my whole body into the wall, and he stayed inside me, but began hard thrusts, deep thrusts, moving inside me by moving his hips. The wave I had felt beginning to crash over me happened, and I started coming, and I started screaming. 

“Fuck me harder! Harder!” I begged, my body slick with sweat and wanting more. But he wouldn’t do it, he bottomed out and stayed still. 

“If you want it, come and get it,” he said, and ran his hands over my breasts, grabbing the nipples and pulling them, as he was bent over my back.

I started fucking myself on his dick, bouncing my ass off of his hips, wiggling my hips so I could feel his dick moving inside me. 

“Oh, fuck,” he grunted as I worked my pussy on him.

He was moaning as much as I was, and I felt his hand move up from my breasts to my throat and squeeze. He bent over me and whispered, meaning I could feel his breath on my neck, giving me goosebumps.

“You fucking deserve this, you dirty slut. You’re going to be punished,” and with those words, I started fucking him faster, and he began to thrust back.

Tiny thrusts, but it was enough to drive me over the edge for what seemed like the tenth time that night. I could feel my pussy walls convulsing, tightening around him, making him grunt. I knew he was close to it.

“Fuck my ass!” I panted, wanting to have felt him everywhere before he came.

He pulled his dick out, leaving me hot and bothered, and knelt down, licking my clit, then the rest of my pussy, then he moved upwards, and licked my ass. I gasped as I felt the cool air after the moisture of his tongue on my ass, and as I felt two fingers slide into my pussy, getting soaked in juices and he took them out, and began playing with my asshole, getting it ready for his huge dick. 

“You’re nothing but a whore, you do know that? You’re a fucking dirty little slut and you’ll be punished for this. What if Josh finds out? What will he think? Do you think he’ll like his girlfriend bent over for me?” he spat at me, making me feel wonderful and dirty. “You’re not allowed to come from how good I’m going to fuck you, not until I say so. You hear me, whore?” he said, slowly sliding his dick into my ass, allowing me to accept him in, bit by bit, until he was completely inside me.

I felt like I was clouded, I was drunk on alcohol and drunk on sex. He started to move, slowly building up a rhythm, with both of us grunting and moaning. He knew I love it when men are noisy. I started fingering my pussy; I was desperate for that release. I felt my arms be pulled behind my back. He held both of them in one hand, and grabbed my hair with the other.

“You think I’m not fucking enough, you slut? I’ll show you pleasure. You dirty bitch,” he said, and began pounding my ass.

The slaps of my ass onto his body had me moaning, and pretty soon we were both grunting with the effort. I couldn’t catch my breath, every time I went to inhale he thrust into me, shocking my body and making me gasp again. 

“Fuck yes, Zayn! Fuck…” I panted, unable to do anything but moan.

He put his fingers into my pussy and built up a rhythm that had me so loud, and so horny I was screaming his name. He started moaning loudly as well, and I felt so turned on in that moment, I thought I was going to pass out.

“This is your fucking fault! You made me do this to you, you whore,” he grunted, pulling my hair back further. “You’re going to be fucking punished if you make me come. You’ll be sorry,” he moaned, and I could feel his thrusts getting deeper and faster.

I thought being sorry sounded pretty good, so I started pushing my ass up to meet his thrusts, harder and faster. He began moaning as loud as I was, ramming his fingers into my pussy as hard as he was ramming his dick into my ass. I started screaming, feeling an other orgasm overtake my body. I could feel my pussy convulsing, squeezing, and my ass getting tighter around his dick, milking him for what I wanted. 

“Fuck. FUCK, SARAYA!” He grunted, fucking me with short, deep thrusts, and he began to pump his cum into my ass. “You whore, I told you not to do that. You’re in trouble,” he said into my ear, and I could hear how out of breath he was, how turned on he was. 

He pulled out of me, and turned me around, so I was facing him with my back pushed against the wall.

“You ready?” he smiled, evilly, and he grabbed my throat and kissed me roughly, biting my lips. He moved down to nibbling my neck, “Are you desperate enough yet? Beg for me, Saraya. I want to hear you beg,” he said quietly, as he was kissing and nibbling his whole way down my body. 

“Please, Zayn. Please more. I need more, Zayn. God!” I gasped, as I felt his tongue on my clit, but with his hands on my hips, keeping me pinned to the wall.

I couldn’t push my pussy further, making his tongue hit the rest of me, and he knew it was driving me insane. He stood up, grabbed me by my throat and my waist and brought me over to the stairs which any of my roommates could come up any moment. Laying me down he opened my legs at the same time. It was hard for me, since I was still numb from my orgasm, and he started lapping up my juices, from inside my thighs, right up to my pussy lips. 

“God, you taste so good, Saraya,” he moaned, languidly lapping at my pussy, occasionally nibbling at my lips, making me squirm. I could feel him licking further down, reaching my ass, and kissing my asshole, he started to force his tongue in, slowly, licking his own cum out of my ass, which he did until his mouth was full. 

He came up to my face, grabbed my throat, and stared at my mouth, opening it with his other hand. When it was fully opened, he spat his cum into my mouth, and kissed me, swirling both of our tongues in it. 

“Swallow that, whore,” he smiled at me, which I did, gladly.

Panting and out of breath, we both fell asleep, half naked, on top of each other on the stairs. 

“Saraya you slut, get the fuck up!” I heard later, and saw my flat mates standing in front of me, with an impressed look on their faces. “You’re blocking the staircase! I hope he was worth it, if Madison finds out , you’re fucked,” Lisa said, shaking her head as she climbed past me. 

“Don’t worry,” I said, shaking Zayn to get up, which I knew he would've he could definitely sleep. “He was worth it.”

 

A few weeks later once word had gotten out again that Zayn and I were fucking around. Madison came and confronted me threatening me to stop spreading lies which were actually truths. As she was about to hit me Zayn stepped in and with a simple "we're done," He dismissed her. 

Imagine my now ex-boyfriend Josh's surprise when he came home two months later to me fucking his best friend and my new boyfriend in our old bed. I knew I had forgotten to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what dirty part of brain this even came from. Follow us at oneddirtygirls on twitter. Kudos and comments please


End file.
